User talk:GMRE
By policy, long talk pages get archived. See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2; Archive 3; Archive 4; Archive 5; Archive 6; Archive 7; Archive 8; Archive 9: Archive 10; Archive 11; Archive 12; Archive 13; Archive 14; Archive 15 and Archive 16. Thread:29088 Attention I ASSUME YOU WILL SEE WHAT I DID TO THE MOST RECENT THREADS RELATED TO JC4 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:55, November 5, 2016 (UTC) :Did the thread close itself, or did you just decide that we should have a 500 post limit? Either way, the right section of Just Cause Wiki:Manual of Style should probably mention it. GMRE (talk) 13:54, November 5, 2016 (UTC) ::It closed itself (I have no idea how to close threads) ::The odd thing is however ::There was technically 502 posts but the last two were responses to #500 ::So it could've been Wikia staff or whatever ::In any case I have never seen a 500 post thread [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:18, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Revisited As it turns out there is no section on the Just Cause Wiki:Manual of Style concerning threads Although now that I mention it I don't think any thread on this wiki has ever reached 500 posts Unless there was one very far back in the day ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:00, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Funny actually I had originally set GE-64 on the head and detonated it Instead the head drops down [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:24, November 5, 2016 (UTC) I'll be back I refuse to accept the results of my country's election [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:27, November 9, 2016 (UTC) :LOL wut?! The moment I read this, I thought "What, did Trump win? LOL" Then I checked a news site to confirm to make sure it's not the other way around (we haven't really discussed that here). :...so for real? LOL I was so completely sure that Hillary would obviously win. This will surely effect the worlds economy and international politics in some... way. GMRE (talk) 19:52, November 9, 2016 (UTC) I'm back But there is a chance I won't be on as often [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:45, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :Why not? Is The Donald "Grab 'em by the *****" Trump already causing trouble? GMRE (talk) 23:07, November 12, 2016 (UTC) ::You have no idea HALF MY FRIENDS ARE EITHER PERSECUTED OR DEAD OVER THE COURSE OF FOUR DAYS ::And honestly Idk "why not" [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:11, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :::If you're not exaggerating, I guess it would make sense to move to Canada, or something. :::On the first day I heard news that some canadian immigration site had crashed due to too many visits. I thought that was pretty funny. GMRE (talk) 11:11, November 13, 2016 (UTC) New poll? Its been like two months since the last poll, think it needs to switched for a new one FloatingZygarde (talk) 23:42, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :Do you have any suggestions? GMRE (talk) 10:59, November 13, 2016 (UTC)